Al Diablo El Amor
by CarolRamos22
Summary: Los chicos dejan plantadas a sus novias y muchas cosas pasaran para que los perdonen ¿Lo lograrán? Del capítulo tres en adelante Lemon ¡Lean para saber! Reviews Pleeeease!
1. Chapter 1

_**Carol- Ko'nishiwa minna-san (Sí yo de nuevo) y No lo pude evitar**_

 _ **1°-) De la nada me salió este fic yo solo estaba pensando en el amor de mi vida O-O**_

 _ **Grachi- Ah...¿ Pensando en Camilo verdad ? ^_-**_

 _ **Carol- ¿ Tú también? ¡Yo solo quiero a Camilo como mi mejor amigo okey no di lo quiero pero no taaaaan así! O-O**_

 _ **Grachi- Pero dijiste que pensabas en el amor de tu vida y dijiste que Camilo era el amor de tu vida**_

 _ **Carol- ¡No mezcles la realidad de las cosas Graciela Ramos! ¡Y será mejor que corras o ya sabes lo que te pasará! (Saca el mítico bate de baseball,Grachi corre pero no se fija que había una pared enfrente y se choca con ella y al salir de la casa de Carol se tropieza con una piedra y cae en un charco de lodo quedando inconsciente)**_

 _ **Carol- Ella ya no tiene remedio bueno al fic y Aki y Yusei ustedes presentaran el fic.**_

 _ **Aki y Yusei- Okey nosotros presentamos.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no le pertenece a CarolAngel22 ella solo nos usa para crear sus historias, nosotros le pertenecemos a Katsuki Takahashi y este fic no tiene ninguna intención de lucro, este fic es escrito con el fin de entretener a los lectores y si eres menor de edad o de mente cerrada no leas el fic ya que contendrá lemon, Carol no se hace responsable de traumar a las personas que lean este fic y no promueve el uso de alcohol durante ese día para matar las penas .**_

 _ **Carol- Gracias chicos y que conste después cambiare el nombre de fic es solo que necesitaba publicarlo y hoy no pienso intervenir en el fic como escritora ni como personaje tan necesario en la historia solo haré algunas intervenciones en la historia... Es un fic donde habrán cosas que harán sufrir a los chicos (Osea Yusei, Jack y Crow ) Ah y aclaración... Esto se sitúa 8 años después de la separación de Team 5D's y suponiendo que todos regresaron a Neo Domino**_

 _ **Y sin mas comencemos...**_

 _ **Al Diablo el Amor**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Era de noche en Neo Domino City donde muchas parejas disfrutaban de la compañía que se hacían, había muchas personas teniendo duelos ya desde las amenazas pasadas nada había vuelto irrumpir la paz de la ciudad, ese día para cierto grupo era la celebración de su aniversario de noviazgo ya que después de múltiples reencuentros decidieron que ya era hora de comenzar una nueva vida al lado del verdadero amor...

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡MALDITOS HOMBRES!- Se quejó Carly Nagisa mientras bebía una botella de wisky, vestía una sencillo pero hermoso vestido naranja con detalles negros y zapatos de tacón negros, ya no acostumbraba usar sus enormes gafas que solía usar hacía mucho tiempo sino que ahora usaba lentes de contacto pero de vez en cuando si las utilizaba y tenia su largo cabello suelto pero despeinado y con el maquillaje corrido pero eso no era lo que importaba, estaba bastante ebria ya que había sido plantada por Jack Atlas... Una vez más

-¿¡PORQUÉ LOS HOMBRES SON ASÍ!? ¡ ME TARDE TODO EL DÍA PARA PREPARARLE TODO A CROW, SUS PLATILLOS FAVORITOS, ME PUSE LO MÁS LINDA Y ATREVIDA QUE PUEDE Y TODO... ¿ PARA QUÉ ? ¡PARA QUE ME DEJARÁ PLANTADA!¡ Y MÁS QUE HOY SERÍA EL DÍA DE LA ENTREGA ABSOLUTA!- Se escuchó una segunda queja esta vez fue de Claris quien vestía un vestido con mangas largas de color borgoña, estaba toda despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y al igual que Carly estaba igual o más ebria.

-¡Y-Y-YO QUE ESTUVE ESPERANDO COMO IDIOTA A YUSEI! ¡ ME MANDO MILES DE MENSAJES DICIENDO "PONTE LINDA PARA NUESTRA GRAN NOCHE" ME LO RECORDÓ POR CASI 2 SEMANAS Y ¿TODO PARA QUÉ? ¡PARA QUE ME LLAMARA A ÚLTIMO MINUTO DICIÉNDOME QUE NO LLEGARÍA HASTA LAS DIEZ YA QUE TENÍA UNA JUNTA! - Y por última tenemos a Aki Izayoi quien estaba bebiendose la quinta botella de cerveza, Aki traía un vestido rojo apasionado de escote strapless y al igual que las otras 2 estaba despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido por llorar como loca...

-Chicas calmense... No es el fin del mundo...- Les dijo la única del grupo quien aun mantenía su cordura ya que ella no había tomado mucho...

-Astrid... Lo dices tú porque Camilo no te dejó plantada ni te cancelo ni te llamó diciendo que no pasaría con tigo su aniversario de ser novios-

-Bueno si pero... Como ya les dije no es el fin del mundo... Los hombres son hombres... Se comportan como crías- Dijo Astrid quien traía una camisa de mangas encima de los codos color fucsia, una falda negra a la altura de las rodillas, medias negras, zapatillas del color de la camisa y el cabello en una cola de caballo... Muchos pensarán ¿Qué chingados les pasa para estar así? Todo comenzó justamente en la tarde de ese día.

.

.

.

Era una linda tarde en Neo Domino City, donde ahora se respiraba la paz no como cuando la ciudad era constantemente amenazada, disfrutando el día y no era la excepción los miembros o ex- miembros del Team 5D's; Jack había logrado convertirse en el "King" del mundo y había comenzado un lindo amor con Carly ya que a pesar de que al principio de su camino para cumplir su sueño, era algo cortante con ella pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que todo Rey necesita una Reina, Crow había logrado llegar muy lejos en la Pro-ligue en la que estaba y en su camino había conocido a Claris, una mecánica del equipo donde estaba, ella era el complemento perfecto de Crow y con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a salir y en poco tiempo, el amor rindió frutos, Leo y Luna quienes habían habían crecido y cambiado con los años, Leo se había convertido un reconocido D-Wheeler en el mundo y Luna quién prefirió estudiar y lograr una beca universitaria, Aki quien se había graduado de medicina en Londres junto a un par de amigos que había hecho, ellos se volvieron su apoyo durante su camino pero ella había decidido volver a Neo Domino para cumplir su promesa con el amor de su vida... Yusei Fudo, pero su sorpresa fue que sus 2 mejores amigos la acompañarían hasta el final y gracias a ellos logró cumplir su sueño... Declarar de frente el amor que sentía hacía Yusei y juntos habían decidido comenzar un simple pero romántico noviazgo... Y ese día era la oportunidad perfecta de dejar más que claro el amor que tenían todos.

Las chicas estaban preparando todo para "Su noche romántica ", prepararon los platillos favoritos de sus novios y se arreglaron para ellos, ahora solo faltaba esperar...

Aki estaba en su pequeño departamento esperando a Yusei, ese día el la llevaría a cenar a un lindo y lujoso restaurant, estaba vestida un vestido rojo apasionado que detallaba cada curva de su cuerpo, escote strapless que marcaba sus pechos, le llegaba a la arriba de la rodilla, tenía perfectamente peinado su ahora largo cabello burdeos en una trenza, eran las 5:35 de la tarde y ella pacientemente estaba en la sala esperando que Yusei la llamará o que llegará, decidió llamar a alguien para matar el tiempo; más nadie le contestaba...

 _-"Deben estar ocupados Aki... No creo que estén jugando, deben estar preparándose para pasar el resto del día juntos"-_ Pensó por un momento la obvia posibilidad de que sus amigas debían estar preparando para sus novios, marcó una vez más su teléfono y al fin alguien le había contestado...

 _-¿Hola?-_

-Hola Astrid ¿Estás ocupada?-

 _-No...¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?-_

-No, solo necesito hablar con alguien... Es todo-

 _-¿Estás bien? Te escuchó triste...-_ Aki rió irónicamente, sabía que Astrid la conocía a la perfección; así que no podía negarlo, se estaba comenzando a desilusionar ya que podía que Yusei llegará tarde o peor aun... Que no llegará-La verdad es que Yusei y yo pensábamos ir a un restaurant... El nuevo que inauguraron cerca de la costa de la ciudad...-

 _-¿Te refieres a el restaurant Joyū? ¿El que abrieron hace una semana?-_

-Ese mismo... Yusei dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para hoy durante la cena...-

 _-¿Será que al fin tendrá el valor de perdirte matrimonio?-_

-¡No digas cosas como esas Astrid! Yusei y yo todavía tenemos mucho tiempo además apenas llevamos 1 año siendo novios y...-

 _-¿Y qué con eso? Camilo y yo llevamos siendo novios 8 años y ni siquiera se atreve a pedirme matrimonio en cambio Yusei puede que solo este planeando esto para proponerte vivir juntos "hasta que la muerte los separe "-_ Aki rió por lo exagerada que llegaba ser su amiga en muchos momentos.

-Oh disculpa pero creo que debo estar interrumpiendo algo con espera... Hablando de novios ¿donde esta tu tortolito enamorado? O que ¿ Te dejó plantada como aquel día en el café?-

 _-No, él sigue trabajando pero creo que vendrá dentro de un rato... Y hablando de eso, creeme que si lo vuelve a hacer, lo cuelgo en la torre Eiffel como lo hice hace 2 años-_

-Astrid... Esa vez te pasaste de no ser porque tienes poderes psíquicos y yo te ayude un poco, no lo hubieras logrado-

 _-Si claro y lo dice quién casi mata a Yusei en aquel duelo cuando estabas en el hospital en coma hace como diez años-_

-Pero yo no sentía aun nada por Yusei-

 _-No me lo niegues Aki... Tú dijiste que Yusei que él era "El dueño de tu corazón"-_

-Pero eso fue mucho tiempo después-

 _-Si claro Aki Izayoi, te creo-_

-Oye y si algo sale mal ¿me puedo quedar un rato con tigo?-

 _-Claro que sí-_

-Y siempre y cuando no tengas planes de hacer ciertas cosas con Camilo- Dijo Aki suponiendo que podía ponerse "calentirienta" la noche entre sus amigos

 _-¡OYE! ¡CAMILO Y YO NO HEMOS LLEGADO A ESA PARTE TODAVÍA!-_

-No te creo Astrid... ¿Y aquel día cuando estaban en aquella habitación en la posada en Londres?-

 _-¡No pasó nada malo! Lo admito, aveces si se nos sube la calentura a los dos pero terminamos arrepintiendonos-_

-¡Ay aja! Y de los dos ¿A quién se le sube más la calentura? ¿A ti o a Camilo?-

 _-Pues a mí-_

-¿Queeeeee? ¡Astrid no te creía así! ¡Eres una calenturienta!-

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es mi culpa que Camilo sea el pasivo y yo la activa! Haber y en tu caso ¿Quien es el más calenturiento?-_

-Yusei-

 _-¿Es enserio?- Se pudo escuchar todo el sarcasmo a través de la línea y Aki solo se rió_

-Si... Cuando va a pasar algo interesante y le cortó las ganas desde abajo-

 _-Es cierto tú eres muuuuuuy pasiva pero te conozco y ya dieron ese hermoso paso-_

\- No te dare detalles... Bien creo que será mejor que te deje porque si mal no te conozco debes estar horneando algo y justo ahora se te esta quemando-

 _-¡Ah es cierto! Pero no se esta quemando, ya soy mas cuidadosa con esas cosas... Bueno hablamos luego, adiós Aki-_

-Adiós Astrid... Que no se suba tanto la calentura-

 _-¡Ya callate! Ahora sí adiós-_

Así colgó la línea y ella siguió esperando a que su amado Yusei apareciera o diera una señal de vida al menos... Pasaron 1, 2 casi 3 horas y Aki se había cansado de esperar, hasta que escuchó su celular sonar, miró el número y se emocionó; era Yusei...

 _-Hola mi rosa-_

-Hola Yusei... ¿Donde estás? Llevo esperándote toda la tarde-

 _-Lo siento Aki pero no podré llegar hasta después de las 9 ya que tengo una junta y unos científicos quieren revisar que todo en el reactor este en orden... Pero te juró que te lo compensaré todo mañana-_

-Pero Yusei ¿No recuerdas acaso que día es hoy?-

 _-¿Hoy? ¿Qué estamos celebrando Aki?-_ Aki comenzó a enfurecerse pero trato de hablar calmada.

-¿Sabes qué? Yusei, creo que me iré a pasar con alguien la noche así que tal vez te vea mañana... Adiós Yusei- Colgo antes que él le dijera algo y comenzo a llorar, no podía creer que la había dejado más que plantada, buscó sus cosas y salió a casa de su amiga, caminó hasta llegar a un enorme edificio donde se dirigió al piso 22 donde vivía su amiga y una vez allí toco la puerta donde la recibió con una sonrisa su mejor amiga pero al ver a Aki esa sonrisa se borró...

-Hola Astrid... ¿Estas sola?- Dijo Aki mirando dentro de apartamento pero ella negó y pensó que estaba llegando en mal momento...

-No estoy sola, Claris esta aquí ya que Crow la dejó plantada- Dijo Astrid recordando como había llegado Claris hacía unos minutos atrás- Bien pasa a menos que te quieras quedar afuera-

-Gracias Astrid- Dijo Aki entrando mirando a Claris llorar como loca... Claris le contó en cierta parte lo que había pasado ya que su llanto no la dejaba hablar...

-Haber Claris... Porque no intentas calmarte y contarnos bien lo que pasó con Crow-

-Bien esto fue lo que "snif" paso-

.

.

.

Claris estaba terminando de arreglarse para su noche especial con Crow...

Desde que se habían conocido, se llevaban de lo mejor, ella terminó de acostumbrarse a los amigos de su novio ya que al principio era otra historia...

Estaba esperando a Crow en su departamento ya que habían quedado en... Pasar la noche juntos (si saben a que me refiero) ambos habían decidido que en su primer aniversario, harían eso...

De repente Claris escucha a su celular sonar y se emociona al ver quien era... Claramente era Crow.

-Hola Crow-

 _-Hola Claris, se que debes estarme esperando pero tengo que quedarme trabajando-_

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pelirroja -Pero Crow hoy iba a ser...- Un ruido al otro lado de la línea no le da esperanzas.

 _-Lo siento Claris... Te veo mañana, te amo-_ Él colgó y dejo a su novia con las palabras en la boca quien se resistía a llorar, miró su teléfono y decidió llamar a Aki quien lamentablemente no le contesto así que decidió llamar a alguien más y la única opción fue Astrid quien vivía en el mismo edificio con ella solo que 11 pisos más alto que ella por lo que con el corazón roto y sin ganas de estar allí se fue donde la castaña...

.

-¡No puedo creer que Crow te hizo eso!- Bramó Aki molesta al escuchar el relato de la ojinaranja y simplemente podía entenderla -Creeme que si veo a Crow lo voy a...- Antes que diga algo alguien toca la puerta y Astrid va a ver quien es y se dan cuenta que era Carly, solo que lucia devastada y más muerta que mi módem de internet y las chicas deducen que le paso lo mismo que a ellas...

.

.

.

Carly estaba trabajando en unos artículos de su revista y miró la hora y la fecha y sonrió... Ese día cumplía tres años de ser novia con Jack y esperaba pasar una linda velada con él pero...

 _-Señorita Carly... El señor Atlas esta en un evento muy importante y no la verá hasta mañana-_

-¿Es... Enserio?-

 _-Sí y lamento que no pueda verla ya que se de su aniversario... Bueno hasta mañana señorita Carly-_

-Hasta mañana- Se puso a llorar y buscó sus cosas y fue a casa de Aki quien no estaba y sin dudarlo fue a casa de Astrid ya que suponía que estaría allí y su sorpresa fue encontrar a Claris con las otras chicas.

Tristes y sin ánimos de ver a sus novios, deciden comprar alcohol y unos cuantos chocolates para matar las penas y así se estuvieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, bebiendo y hablando de cosas.

-¡Le di a Yusei los mejores momentos de mi vida! ¡PERO NO PIENSO SER SU BURLA MÁS... ESTA FUE LA ÚLTIMA YUSEI FUDO!- Gritó Aki quien no estaba tan ebria todavía -¡Sí yo todavía fuera la bruja de la rosa negra yo y black rose dragon ...!-

-¡Si fuera Dark Signer... Le ordenaría a Aslla Piscu que lo dejara en el punto más alto de la ciudad! ¡En la punta!-

-¡Yo a Crow le metería la llave inglesa por el...!- No termina su frase ya que una notificación a el celular de Carly y suelta y un "Awwww" junto con Aki -Miren... El fin de semana pasado fue el aniversario de noviazgo de Kiryu y Misty y él le dedicó una escultura a ella y una pintura en el desierto-

-Awwww- Dicen las cuarto y pronto otra notificación llega al teléfono de Aki -Escuchen... Ushio le dedico a Mikage un espectáculo de luces en medio de la ciudad para proponerle ser su novia... ¿En que mundo vivo si hasta los amargados son felices? ¡NOOOOOO!-

-Oigan- La única sobria detiene a las chicas ebrias pero estas la ignoran -Esto no es el fin del mundo... Se que no se como se sienten pero... Son mujeres exitosas y...-

-¡Astrid tiene razón! ¡¿Cuantas veces le hemos hemos salvado la vida a ellos?! ¡DEMASIADAS! Somos mujeres exitosas y no necesitamos de ellos-

-Tienes razón Aki- Dijo Carly con cierta rabia en su voz pero con determinación - ¡No necesitamos de tontos para vivir! ¡Propongo que todas nos olvidemos de esos idiotas! ¡AL DIABLO EL AMOR!-

-/¡AL DIABLO!/- Gritaron las otras dos pelirrojas con renovadas fuerzas.

-/¡AL DIABLO EL AMOR! Y ¡AL DIABLO ESOS IDIOTAS!/- Las tres comenzaron a beber de más para olvidarse de todo mientras hablaban de intimidades y secretos...

-Saben- Aki tomo su sexta botella de cerveza antes de volver a hablar -Yusei es tan... Atrevido cuando estamos solos, le gusta dormir sin camisa y le gusta que le bese el cuello, es su punto débil-

-Con Jack es casi lo mismo- Dijo Carly tomando su tercer botella de fernet -A Jack le encanta hacerme suya principalmente en la ducha, él duerme en boxers y tiene un lunar en la espalda baja y es tan sexy-

-Nunca se lo he visto y eso que solía llegar en malos momentos cuando esos tres venían de darse una ducha-

-Aki... Lo tiene más abajo- Las dos se ríen y Claris deja su lata en la mesa.

-Saben yo no se que se siente eso ya que hoy iba a ser nuestra primera vez... De hecho le compre una lencería especial y fue muy costosa- La chica levanta un poco su falda dejando un poco descubierta la susodicha prenda -La verdad a Crow ya lo he visto desnudo una que otra vez ya que vivíamos todos los del equipo en el taller, esta bien dotado y siempre buscaba la escusa perfecta para tocarme- Las chicas se ríen un poco y la chica toma una botella de whisky -Le prepare todas sus comidas favoritas que Martha me ayudo a hacer, ella es tan buena... ¡Casi la siento como mi suegra! Pero eso no le quita que es un bastar... No no no, no puedo culpar a su madre que en paz descance ni a Martha por que él sea tan- Su ojos se aguaron y volvió a tomar de su botella

-Bueno Crow se lo perdió- Dijo Aki tomando una barra de chocolate -Que alguien más merezca tus tratos y a Martha y que alguien más si sepa valorarla y también te valore a ti- Aki mira a Astrid terminar apenas la primera botella de cerveza y en cambio las otras ya van más avanzadas en eso -¿Y bien Astrid? ¿No tienes nada bueno que contarnos de tu novio?-

-¿Por qué yo?- La castaña se sonroja y toma una barra de chocolate como Aki.

-Bueno hay que ser justas ¿no crees Astrid?-

-Bien- La castaña soltó un bufido ya que no quería hablar -Camilo y yo, solemos hacer cosas raras, ambos nos gusta espiarnos cuando nos bañamos solo que él lo hace más seguido, le gusta morderme en el hombro y de vez en cuando en el pecho, le encanta que duerma encima de él y que lo despeine y se hizo un tatuaje en el hombro y me explico que "Queria llevar el amor que siente por mi en la piel"-

-Vaya tu si disfrutas de tu novio Ramos- Dijo Claris decaída -Pero al menos él te valora- Todas comienzan a llorar de nuevo y en medio de su llanto se quedaron dormidas sin saber que sus novios las estaban buscando como locos... Pero ya verían que les pasaría.

 **Carol- Bueno hasta aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues lo borro y me mato (Okey no)**

 **No olviden dejarme su review y darle favorite y follow y sin más digo que sera hasta la próxima.**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Carol- Hola chicos y bienvenidos a otro cap de esta locura.**

 _ **Al Diablo el Amor**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Okey lo admitían... Habían metido la pata y bien en el fondo y ninguno de los chicos sabía que hacer...

-¿Por qué se les ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a beber envés de buscar a las chicas?- Se quejo Yusei tomando un sorbo de su trago y mirando a sus amigos igual de decaídos.

-Callate Yusei y dejanos pensar- Le dijeron Jack y Crow intentando concentrarse pero no podían.

Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa a estos locos para estar así? Pues...

.

.

.

Yusei estaba en su oficina revisando papeles y gráficos de los estados del reactor.

Desde que la ciudad no era amenazada, él tenía más tiempo para relajarse y trabajar para la ciudad; ese día era demasiado especial para él ya que cumplía un año de ser feliz con su dulce rosa, sonrió inconscientemente al recordar lo mucho que había deseado amar a Aki.

-Doctor Fudo tiene una junta a las 6 y la otra hasta mañana a primera hora y en media hora vienen los científicos a ver el avance del reactor-

-Gracias Evangeline ya iré a ver eso y ¿Hizo la reservación que le pedí?-

-Si señor Fudo y es a las 8-

-Bien ya puedes retirarte y si alguien me llama dime que no puedo atenderle ya que estaré ocupado-

-De acuerdo señor, con permiso- La secretaria hizo un poco exagerado movimiento de cadera pero al ver que no le hizo caso se fue frustrada y al llegar a su lugar llego una llamada.

-Buenas tardes que desea-

 _-Deseo hablar con el Doctor Fudo-_ La secretaria al escuchar esa voz hizo un gesto de desagrado.

\- ¿De parte de quien?-

 _-Te parte de Aki Izayoi su novia-_

-Déjeme ver si el Doctor Fudo puede atenderla quedese en espera un momento- La secretaria no se movió y sonrió con arrogancia ya que no pensaba moverse para nada -Disculpa pero no puede atenderla esta en una junta y no puede recibir llamadas-

 _-¿Le dijo que era importante señorita? digale que aunque ya hable con él quiero volver a hablar con él-_

-Disculpe señorita pero ya le dije y no puede recibir llamadas así que pase buen día adiós- La secretaria se rió arrogante y esperaba que haya funcionado algo.

Yusei suspiro frustrado y al menos ya había pasado lo peor, se había quitado el reloj y había apagado su celular para poder concentrarse pero al ver el reloj de nueva cuenta casi le da un paro cardíaco... Eran las 9 en punto; tomo sus cosas y buscó a la secretaria ¿Donde estaba en ese momento? ¿Le avisó de la cena? Cuando llegó al ascensor escucho una voz que era claramente de la secretaria quien estaba tomando una botella de cerveza y la otra secretaria estaba fumando.

-Y le dije a la pendeja que se esperara y ni siquiera me moví para decirle de nuevo que no molestara y le colgué-

-El Doctor Fudo no te va a dejar en paz al saber lo que hiciste y te despedirá enseguida- Le dijo la otra más prudente y esta se rió arrogantemente.

-Claro que no y cuando termine con esa cualquiera yo estaré allí para él y además ¿Qué tiene esa estúpida que no tenga yo? Tengo mejor cuerpo, mejor posición social, más clase que esa estúpida y además mi nombre sonaría mejor con el apellido Fudo ¿No crees?-

-En primera ella si tiene trabajo- La secretaria tiró la botella al piso y se puso muy pálida -Mañana ni se presente a trabajar esta más que despedida y vayase a un prostíbulo allí si le pagarían por como se mueve- Yusei camino al ascensor y la secretaria salió corriendo tras de él solo para darse un buen golpe contra las puertas del ascensor ya que ya se habían cerrado.

Yusei miró su celular; 20 llamadas perdidas de Aki y 68 mensajes, intentó llamarla pero la mandaba al buzón y recordó que dijo que no estaría en su departamento, corrió al estacionamiento y se montó a su BMW rojo, con el pasar de los años ya no solía usar su tanto su amada D-Wheel por lo que decidió comprase un auto.

Salió a toda velocidad del lugar sin importarle si causaba un accidente y cuando estaba cerca de llegar y pasar por el edificio donde vivía Aki, casi atropella a Jack Atlas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jack? Casi te mató-

-Lo siento Yusei pero pensé que Carly estaría en casa de Aki ya que la deje mal...-

.

.

.

Jack Atlas estaba en sus practicas de D-Wheeler ya que aun quería ser el rey y no ser derrotado por nadie.

Había cambiado con el tiempo gracias a la ex Dark Signer Carly Nagisa y se dio cuenta que realmente la amaba.

Ese día cumplían 3 años de ser novios y quiera demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Mi reina este día seras solamente de Jack Atlas- Bueno el hablar de si mismo en tercera persona era algo que no iba a cambiar en él, buscó una caja roja pequeña y miro en su interior y sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de irse a reunir con Carly, su representante lo llama.

-Señor Atlas no puede irse aun falta su entrevista y su firma de autógrafos- Jack gruño y pensó que sería por poco tiempo pero...

-¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado?- Le pregunta a su representante.

-Pues tres horas- Jack se puso pálido y salió corriendo de allí para ir al departamento de Carly solo para encontrar todo a oscuras...

-Carly... Carly... ¡CARLY!- Gritó su nombre varias veces y miro su celular y miro que tenia cientas de llamadas de Carly y quiso matarse, llamo a Yusei, Crow, Aki e incluso con los gemelos pero ninguno contestaba, pensó que estaba en casa de Aki... ¡Claro! y sin más se fue corriendo hasta el edificio donde vivía Aki cuando Yusei casi lo atropella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jack? Casi te mató-

-Lo siento Yusei pero pensé que Carly estaría en casa de Aki ya que la deje mal...-

-No Aki no estaba aquí ya que me dijo que no pasaría la noche en su departamento y puede que estén con...- Yusei abre la puerta del auto invitando a Jack a entrar en la máquina -Sube... Tal vez Crow sepa algo ya que quizás estén con Claris ya que me dijo Aki que no estaría en su departamento esta noche así que todo encaja de maravilla- Jack se monto en el lugar del copiloto y Jack le pregunta porque anda como loco a lo GTA y le dice que quedó igual que él cuando el celular de Jack suena y era -¿Bueno?-

-¡ATLAS NECESITO AYUDAAAAAA!-

.

.

.

Crow estaba revisando su D-Wheel en el taller que había abierto con algunos mecánicos que trabajaron con él cuando estaba en la Pro-Ligue y aunque ya era tarde estaba allí vigilando como trabajaban las cosas cuando recibe una llamada de su dulce novia.

 _-Hola Crow-_

-Hola Claris, se que debes estarme esperando pero tengo que quedarme trabajando-

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ \- Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pelirroja aunque Crow no lo sabia _-Pero Crow hoy iba a ser...-_ Un ruido de una explosión hace que nadie al otro lado de la linea diga algo...

-Lo siento Claris... Te veo mañana, te amo- Él colgó sin saber que dejo a Claris con las palabras en la boca -Les dije que no jugaran con eso ahora hay que limpiar todo.

-Que triste le dije a mi novia que no la podría ver durante estos días por estos trabajos pero no importa si es nuestro aniversario o alguna fecha especial... El trabajo es trabajo- Crow al escuchar la palabra "aniversario" se puso más pálido que Kiryu al ser Dark Signer -¿Estas bien Hogan?- ¡¿ANIVERSARIO?! ¡SU ANIVERSARIO DE SER NOVIO CON CLARIS! Quiso matarse, ya le había quedado mal varias veces pero esta vez no lo iban a perdonar...

-¡Me tengo que ir chicos tengo un compromiso y... Y!- Los chicos entendieron y Crow salió de allí volando en su D-Wheel, fue a buscar a Claris pero no la encontró en su departamento y llamó a todo el mundo para saber si sabían de ella pero nada y su última esperanza fue Jack quien no tardo en contestar.

 _-¿Bueno?-_

-¡ATLAS NECESITO TU AYUDAAAAA!- Explotó sin más, Yusei y Jack pasaron por él y nadie tenía ya idea de donde buscar a sus novias...

-¿Donde estarán?-

-Ni idea pero no pueden desaparecer así por así- Dijo Crow mirando su botella, estaban en un bar cerca del hogar de Jack donde se pusieron a pensar fondo estaban su novias.

-Ya descartamos todos los lugares donde pueden estar...-

-Y ¡¿Qué acaso Aki no te dijo donde se quedaría esta noche?!- Le gritó el rubio a Yusei quien soltó un gruñido a lo bajo.

-No pero supongo que debió haber ido a casa de...- Yusei se golpeó la cara sabiendo que Aki podía estar con Astrid así como Claris y Carly -¡Maldición antes que Astrid los mate a ustedes me matará a mí-

-¡Claro! Todas en casa de la loca- Jack gruñó y deseó que no fuera cierto -Pero esta claro que Astrid nos mandaría a volar si ponemos un pie en su departamento-

-Pero entonces debemos calmarnos e intentar pensar con la cabeza bien fría-Le respondió calmado Yusei aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro -Aki no me va a perdonar-

-Carly me va a matar si ya le he quedado mal ahora me manda a volar-

-No son los únicos Claris me golpearía con la llave inglesa una y otra vez recordandome las miles de estupideces que hice-

-Bueno tendremos que esperar- Le dice Yusei a sus amigos y estos parecen creer llorar -No me vean así, tarde o temprano ellas aparecerán...-

Los tres suspiraron y se fueron a sus casas y esperarían a que sus novias volvieran a sus labores diarias.

.

.

.

-¿Donde estoy?- Preguntaba cierta chica de cabellos burdeos despertando al sentir los rayos de sol en su rostro, notó que estaba en el departamento de su amiga pero tenia una resaca horrible, estaba cubierta con una frasada y se sentó en el sillón y miró que Claris y Carly también despertaban y al verse las tres gritaron del miedo.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- Claris se tomó la cabeza con las manos por el intenso dolor que sentía.

-Ya recuerdo... Bebimos hasta quedarnos dormidas- Menciono Carly mirando las latas y botellas en el suelo.

-Y yo recuerdo por que bebimos- Claris recordó todo lo de ayer y quiso llorar.

-Buenos días chicas- Astrid apareció fresca como lechuga vistiendo un vestido sin mangas blanco y con una bandeja con tres vasos en ella -Creí que tendría que usar métodos militares para despertarlas pero ustedes lo hicieron solas, si quieren bañarse tengo agua caliente y les prepararía algo de comer- La castaña les da los vasos a las chicas y están la ven extrañadas -¿Qué pasa?-

-Luces fresca como lechuga- Le dice Aki un tanto mareada e intenta levantarse pero por sus mareos se vuelve a sentar y por los efectos de su resaca -Todas bebimos pero a ti parece no haberte afectado-

-Porque yo si se lo que se llama control- La regaña la castaña y le da el vaso de la bandeja - Ustedes se bebieron ¡TODO! lo que compraron y yo al menos solo me tome una cerveza así que por eso yo no luzco como si hubiera estado en medio de un huracán y luego me arroyara un tornado- Aki tomó el vaso y al beber de este siente un sabor picante y a la vez extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?- Aki siguió bebiendo y sentía que su resaca disminuía un poco.

-Jugo de tomate, menta picada, jugo de zanahoria y más cosas que no te voy a comentar, cuando viaje con Camilo a Noruega, mi futura suegra me enseñó esta receta, es mejor que beber café y te quita mas rápido la resaca- Aki siguió bebiendose esa bebida y mira afuera del departamento.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi son la once- Todas al escuchar eso se pusieron pálidas y su resaca se fue a la chingada.

-¡Dios mío! ¡El señor Dominic me va despedir!- Carly se toma de un trago la bebida y se levanta - ¡Necesito darme un baño y...-

-Tranquilas chicas- Todas miran extrañada a la castaña y esta sonríe de lado. Estaba sacando su lado de estrella -Le mande mensaje a tu jefe, Carly le dije a tu jefe que te había salido un "inconviniente" y que llegarias a medio día y él me respondió que no habría problemas, Claris tú como trabajas en el taller los fines de semana y los lunes no creo que debas llegar temprano y Aki; tú como trabajas conmigo y Camilo, le dije a la supervisora que llegaríamos al turno de la tarde y me dijo que no habría problemas en eso-

-Gracias Astrid- Dijeron todas al unísono y su resaca volvió un poco más leve -Creo que me vendría bien una ducha ¿Donde esta el baño?- Le pregunta Carly y Astrid no tarda en responder

-La tercera puerta a la izquierda- Carly salió al baño y Claris noto 3 bolsas llenas de latas y botellas y suspira.

-No quiero ver a Crow- Susurra Claris y Aki le da un abrazo a su amiga.

-Ni yo a Yusei pero no quiero volver a llorar- Aki sonríe y luego se ríe con Claris -¿Quien necesita hombres con grandes amigas como ustedes?...-

-Nadie pero...- Claris le pasa su celular a Aki y esta nota la miles de llamadas que tiene de Yusei -Creeme mi celular estaba así en la mañana pero creo que tendremos que afrontarlos-

-Tienes razón pero... ¡Yusei de mi furia no se salva esta vez!...-

-Creo que la primera será Carly... Según me había contado Crow hace días; Carly le haría una entrevista a Jack el 28 de este mes osea hoy-

-Solo espero que Carly no se doblegue ante Jack y que lo haga sufrir...-

.

.

.

Jack estaba enfrente de la agencia de periodismo donde trabajaba Carly, nadie se le acercaba por el aura maligna que lo rodeaba, no había dormido mucho y esperaba poder reconciliarse con ella, decidió entrar y llegar a la estación de Carly y le dijo a su representante que le informará a la hora en que Carly Nagisa pusiera un pie en la agencia, Jack recibió la agradable noticia que Carly había llegado y esperó que llegará a su estación y debía admitir que Carly se veía hermosa en un vestido naranja con detalles negros, zapatos de tacón alto y su cabello en un moño bien hecho que hacía verla muy bien y un maquillaje suave que hacia verla maravillosa. No dudo en acercarcele y al verla hablar tranquilamente con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, respiró profundamente y le tocó un brazo tratando de llamar su atención.

-Carly-

-Buenos días señor Atlas- Si Jack solía se cortante y frío, Carly era más cortante que una espada de doble filo y su voz era un huracán de hielo y nieve en ese momento que hizo que se le erizarán todos los pelos del cuerpo, Jack se aclaró la garganta y le puso toda la atención a ella.

-¿Podemos ir a la entrevista señorita Nagisa?-

-Claro- Ambos entraron a la estación de Carly he hicieron la entrevista ya que aunque Carly no quisiera era su trabajo, luego de una hora y media termino la entrevista y buscó no seguir allí con Jack pero él se interpuso con la puerta y evitó que ella se fuera -Jack dejame en paz-

-Carly... Por favor, se que debes estar molesta pero creeme que no quería dejarte plantada ayer pero no medí el tiempo y...-

-Disculpeme señor Atlas pero recuerde que USTED tenía una cita conmigo a las 7 y media en punto pero como veo que usted ya me ha decepcionado desde ANTES que fuéramos novios y AHORA... Déjeme decirle que aunque sea una estrella como duelista es una mierda como novio- Eso fue un balde de hielos para Jack que no sabia que responder -Y déjeme decirle que estoy ¡HARTA! Por lo que no quiero algo más que no sea algo de trabajo con usted así que adiós- Carly estaba a punto de salir pero Jack la abraza y Carly envés de devolverle el abrazó le da una cachetada que sí que resonó en toda la oficina y afuera de esta -¡Sueltame Jack Atlas!- Salió furiosa de allí y se fue a las escaleras de incendios donde se dejó caer estas y comenzó a llorar en silencio...

Jack no se había movido de allí, seguía en intentaba digerir lo que Carly le dijo y le dolía su mejilla y su corazón, salió de allí y se fue a un bar para intentar olvidar todo eso pero no podía creer como se había comportado Carly y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

.

.

.

Aki quería quedarse con Astrid para ayudarla a limpiar el desorden que dejaron pero la castaña le dijo que no había problema, se despidieron y Aki se fue a su departamento que no quedaba tan lejos que el de su amiga, sintió un hueco horrible al recordar cuando Yusei la ignoraba en el pasado y ¿por qué? ¡SU MALDITA OBSESIÓN CON EL TRABAJO! Siempre solía ignorarla cuando se hundía en el trabajo y esperaba llegar a casa y olvidarse de él pero si fuera la invocación del demonio allí estaba él, esperándola en la puerta de su departamento.

La mirada de Yusei se iluminó al ver a su novia y debía admitir que lucía muy linda, un sencillo vestido rojo pasión escote strapples y su cabello en una cola alta quiso abrazarla pero Aki pone su mano en su pecho evitando que la tocará.

-Mi rosa yo...-

-Largate Yusei ¡No quiero verte!-

-Por favor mi rosa escuchame yo-

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme rosa! Ni princesa ni Mi vida- Yusei mira que Aki esta molesta y no para tanto.

-Aki se que debes de estar molesta pero yo-

-¿Molesta? ¡Molesta! Estoy corta de estar molesta ¡ESTOY FU-RI-O-SA! Y no quiero volver a verte así que ¡LARGOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Aki no fue mi culpa creeme... Salí temprano de la junta pero la secretaria no me dijo nada y...-

-Mire señor Fudo- Yusei paso un trago grueso esperando lo que Aki diría - Fuera culpa suya o de su secretaria e incluso de Donald Trump... ¡USTEEEEEED! ¡DEBÍA ESTAR PENDIENTE DE LA HORA! ¡DEBÍA HABERME AVISADO QUE YA HABÍA SALIDO Y ASÍ NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA PASANDO!- Aki abrió la puerta de su departamento e iba a entrar pero Yusei no la dejó ya que la abrazo pero ella le respondió con un upper cut que dejó a Yusei en el suelo -¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME YUSEI! Y ¡LARGATE O SI NO LLAMÓ A LA POLICÍA!- A Yusei se le aguaron los ojos y sin más se fue y Aki se fue a su cama para llorar...

.

.

.

Crow estaba feliz, Claris le había hablado y él vio la oportunidad de reconciliarse con ella, llegó a su departamento y cuando se abre la puerta lo que lo recibe no es su novia, sino una llave inglesa en su frente que casi lo hace caer y luego una caja de cartón algo pesada lo vuelve a golpear y esta vez si cae al suelo.

-Te devuelvo tus cosas Crow ¡Adiós!- Claris cierra la puerta pero Crow empieza a tocar la puerta de una forma que pensaba que tiraría la puerta -¡Deja de hacer eso!-

-¡Abre o tiro la puerta Karmin!- Claris abre la puerta y Crow intenta hablar calmado -Mira mi amor, no quise que todo esto pasara así, yo quería verte así que perdoname ¿sí?-

-No- Claris vuelve a cerrar la puerta en la cara de Crow pero vuelve a abrirla para lanzarle algo más a Crow -Eso era mi regalo de aniversario para ti ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO CROW!- Crow mira lo último que le lanzó su novia y se sonrojó como un tomate, era un conjunto de lencería de color melocotón y al imaginarsela con esas prendas se vuelve a sonrojar ¿Ya era el día? -¡CLARIS! ¡PERDONAMEEEE! ¡DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!-

-¡QUE NOOOOO! ¡Y LARGATE O SI NO TE DENUNCIARE POR ACOSO!- Crow tomo la caja y metió en ella la lencería y se fue con claras lágrimas en sus ojos, Claris salió para recoger su llave inglesa y al ver como se había ido Crow limpió una solitaria lágrima que escapó de sus ojos y sin más entro a su departamento...

 **Carol- Y todos lloraron... Fin (okey no)**

 **Que inteligentes estos chicos pero bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy espero que les haya gustado y que esperen ya que en el otro cap habrá lemon de Jack×Carly.**

 **Así que con esto me despido.**

 **Soy Carol y esto es todo.**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Carol- Ola ke ace... Okey no.**

 **Sean bienvenidos al cap de continuación y hoy algo muy nuevo para mí; hacer un lemon no Yuaki.**

 **Yusei- No suena tan difícil.**

 **Carol- Bueno este es el capítulo de lemon Jack×Carly por lo que advierto: Sí No Les Gusta El Lemon ¡LARGOOOOOO! De Aquí Ya Que No Me Hago Responsable De Lo Que Pase En Su Mente Y Cualquier Daño Psicológico Es Por Su Cuenta Si Leen El Lemon.**

 **Y sin más disfruten el capítulo...**

 _ **Al Diablo el Amor**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Lemon Jack×Carly**_

Jack sentía que su cabeza no trabajaba bien... Sentía que sin Carly no podía ser el mismo de ella y había terminado con él ¿No? No, no lo habían hecho solo dijo que estaba harta y cansada de como la trataba, pero no iba a dejar que Carly lo dejará así por así y él sabía que debía hacer...

-Mi reina me perdonarás más fácil de lo que tú piensas-

Jack salió de la agencia sin más, aunque algo decaído y mira a Astrid entrar allí y le extraña, pero ella de manera inesperada se acerca a ella.

-Hola Jack-

-Hola Astrid- La saludó con aquel tono seco que hacía que medio mundo quisiera matarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? -

-Si vengo a trabajar con mi cuñada, ella trabaja aquí y vengo a ayudarle- Astrid mira seriamente a Jack y luego lo golpea - ¡Como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Carly idiota! -

-Yo... Déjame ex Explicártelo - Jack le contó de su situación a Astrid y ella entiende y en el rostro de la castaña se forma una perversa sonrisa.

-Déjame ayudarte, pero me deberás una grande Jack Atlas-

-De acuerdo Astrid-

-Pero apégate al plan o si no te mató- Jack asiente con miedo ya que sabía cómo podía ser aquella chica -Y otra cosa- Jack arquea una ceja extrañado - Cálmate, a todos les pasa, pero si sabes solucionarlo será borrón y cuenta nueva... Ahora adiós y suerte-

Jack suspira y se ríe un poco - Debo verme ridículo así- Sus fuerzas se renovaron y sonrió -Carly Nagisa, de mi mañana no se salva...-

Carly estaba editando artículos de la revista de modas en la que trabajaba y se había hecho muy cercana a las diseñadoras que trabajaban en la parte alta del edificio y eso la hizo sonreír un poco, desde que era novia de Jack había cambiado mucho y era menos tímida y torpe que antes y así lograr entrar a donde estaba ahora como protegida de Dominic Ramos. Un genio que destacaba por sus ideas creativas en sus revistas y periódicos, suspiró frustrada y quiso apagar la computadora, pero tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando de repente tocan la puerta y se asoma un hombre de porte serio, cabello negro y ojos cafés y al verlo Carly se asusta un poco.

-Buenas noches señorita Nagisa-

-Buenas noches se… Señor Dominic-

-Veo que intenta recuperar sus horas perdidas de la mañana, pero se entiende un inconveniente-

-S..s..sí un inconveniente- Dominic mira cuantos documentos tenía Carly en la papelera de la computadora y esta se ríe nerviosamente -Disculpa yo...-

-No diga nada señorita Nagisa- El pelinegro se da la vuelta y mira de reojo a Carly -Oí por allí que no quería ir al evento de la King Ligue-

-Sí señor sobre eso yo no. -

-Le prohíbo no ir señorita Carly, necesito una buena cobertura del evento y daría muy mal gusto que no fuera y más usted siendo que es mi protegida-

-Claro que iré señor Dominic y haré mi mejor esfuerzo- Dominic sonríe un poco y camina a la puerta -Ah por cierto ¿Tiene algo específico que usar? -

\- ¿Se refiere a que voy a vestir? - Dominic asiente -No- Carly baja la mirada y mira de reojo a su jefe.

-Venga conmigo- Carly arquea una ceja y lo sigue y suben hasta el piso donde trabajaban los diseñadores y se Carly iba maravillada por cada obra de arte que veía, miraba a múltiples diseñadores trabajar y recibir telas y esas cosas y por ir perdida mirando todo accidentalmente choca con alguien.

-Ups disculpa yo no te vi-

\- ¿Carly? ¡Hola! Que sorpresa verte aquí- Dijo una voz muy reconocida para ella. Era Astrid - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu trabajas en la parte baja del edificio ¿Vienes por diseños para tu revista? -

-Primero que todo hola Astrid, segundo si trabajo aquí abajo; tercero no vengo por fotos para la revista y cuarto... ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? No se supone que debes estar trabajando en el hospital- Astrid se ríe y le guiña el ojo a Carly y está la ve extrañada - ¿Qué te pasa? -

-Bien respondiendo a lo primero vine a ayudar a mi cuñada Asuka- La quijada de Carly cayó al escuchar ese nombre; Asuka Harris era una gran cantante y una gran diseñadora que había sobresalido de manera increíble e impensable en el campo de la moda y trabajaba allí en el edificio donde ella trabajaba y de hecho en la revista que estaba haciendo tenía que hacer un artículo sobre ella y sus diseños, la verdad también le sorprendió el hecho que Astrid fuera su cuñada pero por su novio Camilo ya lo había sospechado un poco -Y segundo no me pasa nada solo me sorprende verte aquí-

-Si bueno, mi jefe me trajo aquí y. - De unas puertas de cristal de vidrio salé una chica de cabello castaño hasta la altura de los hombros y sus ojos de color rojo brillante y esta se acerca a ella y Astrid -Ah hola señorita Asuka-

-Hola Carly- La chica le dedicó una linda sonrisa - ¿Vienes por los diseños para la revista? -

-No señorita- Luego Dominic se acerca a Asuka y susurra algo a su oído y ella asiente y vuelve a mirar a Carly.

-Bien señorita Nagisa, siga a la señorita Asuka quien tiene algo que darle- Carly asiente y se va con la chica de cabello castaño a otro lugar y Dominic mira a Astrid -Me debes una grande hermanita-

-Tranquilo... Quien nos la deberá será Jack y ya sabré como cobrármela ...-

.

\- ¿Dónde vamos señorita Asuka? - Preguntó Carly quien miraba en el taller miles de vestidos y ropas sumamente finas que la sorprendían y al llegar a unas puertas de cristal y una placa que decía Privado casi le da un paro cardíaco -Señorita Asu...-

-No digas nada y pasa adelante- Carly estaba maravillada de cada cosa y atuendo que miraba y mira una pared llena de bocetos que demostraban el gran talento de Asuka y toma uno de los bocetos y se sorprende; un hermoso vestido con los hombros al descubierto, la falda hecha por varias telas vaporosas hasta el suelo - ¿Te gusta? Astrid lo diseñó hace días y lo estaba terminando hoy en la tarde, pero necesito una modelo para probarlo-

-Si quiere y..y..yo puedo probármelo y me da su opinión- Asuka asiente y va por el vestido y se lo da a Carly y al salir la castaña le da el visto bueno -¿Me veo bien en este vestido?-

-Claro y te ves bellísima- Carly se sonroja y cuando está por irse a cambiar le pareció ver una sospechosa sonrisa en los labios de la diseñadora -La verdad te queda muy bien a ¡TI! -

-¿En serio? Pues... Gracias por dejarme ver su trabajo y nos vemos mañana en el evento- Carly se despidió de Asuka y esta toma su teléfono y marca el número de su cuñada...

- _¿Le gusto el vestido a Carly? -_

-Sí y de hecho le queda muy bien y además tienes un buen y gran talento para diseñar cuñada-

 _-Ahora solo esperar mañana a ver qué pasa-_

-Ya y ¿Cómo le darás es vestido a Carly? -

 _-Dominic tiene que enviarle a Carly una nueva cámara a Carly ya que él rompió accidentalmente la de ella además de mandarle otras cosas entonces allí se lo mandamos-_

-Tu siempre haciendo locuras Ramos, pero al menos puede que se cumpla lo que Jack quiere-

 _-Sí y bueno te veo mañana en el evento... Ah y dijo la señora Camila que quería hablar contigo sobre como quedar para cuidar a Chelsy y Danilo-_

-Gracias por el recado Astrid y hasta mañana-...

.

.

.

Carly estaba cenando en su departamento mientras miraba la televisión, pero para su desgracia en cada canal que pasaba salía Jack.

\- ¡Si serás una maldición!- Mordió con furia su papa frita y apagó la televisión y en eso tocan su puerta y en sus pies estaba una caja de tamaño mediano con una pequeña tarjeta...

 _\- Aquí esta su cámara para cubrir el evento y al fondo de esta caja hay una sorpresa... Un regalo de parte de mi hermana y Asuka. ATTE: Dominic Ramos -_ Carly se sonroja y se sorprende por notar que Astrid tenía amigos y familia hasta en el fondo del mar.

-Astrid no tiene remedio pero igual gracias- Tomó la caja y entró a su departamento y de haberse fijado bien habría notado que Astrid, Asuka y Dominic estaban allí mirándola de lejos y el trío chocó sus puños en señal de victoria. Carly sacó la cámara y otras cosas y al final de la caja estaba el vestido que se había medido y se le escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad y quería gritar de felicidad.

-Solo deberé esperar para mañana- Susurró. Terminó de cenar y se fue a poner su pijama, una camisa de tirantes blanca y un par de shorts azules y estaba lista para hundirse en su cama y no ver más la noche para meterse en sus sueños y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la línea del sueño, su teléfono suena y sin más lo agarra y contesta.

 _-Hola Carly-_

-Hola Aki ¿Para qué me llamas?-

 _-Quería invitarte a pasar un fin de semana de chicas con Claris y Astrid-_

-Me encantaría- Carly escucha unos gritos al otro lado de la línea y al fondo unos alaridos que le dieron miedo -¿Aki? ¿Qué pasa allá?-

 _-Espera un momento-_ Carly escuchó algo similar a una explosión, un grito que le heló la sangre y siente que Aki vuelve - _Disculpa... Tenía que poner a Yusei en su lugar-_

-Tra.. Tran.. Tranquila y..yo entiendo-

 _-De acuerdo, el sábado a las 8 ¿Okey?-_

 _-_ De acuerdo Aki, hasta el sábado adiós- Ahora sí, Carly dejó su teléfono en su mesita de noche y se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Carly se estaba alistando para el evento de esa noche y fue a casa de Aki para que la ayudara a cambiarse y maquillarse.

\- Te ves muy linda aunque no se como Astrid convenció a Asuka de regalarte semejante vestido- Le dijo la peliburdeos a Carly mientras la maquillaba.

-Si ni yo lo sé, pero no sé de qué te quejas si también Astrid te mandó uno- La referencia fue captada por Aki quien vestía un hermoso vestido color blanco con brillantes de escote plano y cuya falda tenía una abertura que dejaba su pierna izquierda al descubierto, Aki terminó de maquillar a su amiga y su celular marca la hora de irse -Bien ¡Vámonos! -...

.

El centro de Neo Domino City brillaba más de lo normal, específicamente en el Hotel Ōkina Seiiki gracias al evento de la King Ligue, un nuevo circuito de duelos creado por el actual campeón de los duelos; Jack Atlas quien recibía a los invitados que llegaban para pedirle comentarios sobre el evento y dar autógrafos y dejar que le tomaran fotos. Muchas personas famosas estaban allí por ese evento, diseñadores, fotógrafos, promotores y duelistas en su gran mayoría. Jack estaba rodeado de chicas que intentaban coquetear con él ya que no era común estar cerca de alguien guapo y más si era el Rey quien les respondía con cortesía, pero sin una tan sola sonrisa.

\- ¿Es soltero? -

\- ¿Disculpa? - Una mueca se formó en rostro del rubio al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Qué si es soltero? -

-No tengo novia-

\- ¿Y dónde está? - Le dijo otra de las chicas allí encimándole el pecho a Jack quien con algo de brusquedad la separó de él.

-Mi novia está...- Miró a la entrada donde pudo divisar a Carly y se veía como una verdadera reina, un fino vestido de color salmón que abrazaba considerablemente sus curvas, sus hombros al descubierto dejando las mangas en sus brazos y la falda hecha por telas vaporosas que llegaban al suelo, su cabello en una trenza dejando dos mechones en su rostro enmarcando su perfecto rostro maquillado y sabía que estaba usando lentes de contacto ya que de no ser así ya se hubiera roto la cara contra el suelo y su cuello adornado por un collar dorado nada exagerado junto a su cámara haciéndola lucir más que hermosa, se acercó a ella quien tomaba fotos del evento.

-Buenas noches señorita Nagisa- Carly voltea y frunce el ceño.

-Buenas noches señor Atlas- Carly le pide algunos datos y fotos a Jack para el periódico y revistas en las que saldría ese evento y ella fastidiada por la presencia de Jack buscó una escapatoria, pero Jack la toma de la mano y la lleva a bailar - ¡Jack! -

-No se negará bailar conmigo señorita porque si lo hace daría una mala imagen suya-

-Te voy a pisar Jack- Jack sonríe de lado y formula una broma para hacer a Carly molestarse un poco.

\- ¿En serio me quitarías la ropa en frente de todo el mundo para hacer eso Carly? -

\- ¡No seas estúpido! - Ambos siguieron bailando mientras 2 de las chicas que coqueteaban con Jack miraban con molestia y furia a Carly, ambos hacían una linda pareja ante la vista de todo el mundo, aunque a Carly le molestaba estar con él y más cuando tocaba sus puntos débiles, lo había pisoteado varias veces, pero no parecía funcionar. La canción cambió y ella intentó escapar de Jack, pero este no la deja -Debería dejarme ir señor Atlas, tengo trabajo que cubrir-

-Sí, pero por ahora eres toda mía- Jack la apegó más a su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído - ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? -

-Sí y mucho- Carly desvía la mirada e intenta nuevamente escapar -No creo que lo nuestro vaya por buen camino-

-Sabes que no soy un novio modelo, pero este rey necesita cada día a su reina-

-Pero si te perdono se te olvidará todo y me dejaras plantada tarde o temprano-

-Sé que no soy el hombre perfecto Carly, pero ¿sabes? Eso nunca te había molestado antes porque sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti y sabes que soy como un gato... Daría mis nueve vidas solo por ti mi reina- Carly se ríe y abraza a Jack - ¿Me perdonas Carly? -

-Yo...- Carly escucha su teléfono sonar y lo toma notando una llamada de su jefe, se aleja de la gente para poder contestar... - ¿Bueno? Señor Dominic-

 _\- ¿Carly? ¿Dónde estás? No te veo trabajando-_

-Lo siento yo estoy con el señor Jack, pero... No me siento bien creo que me iré temprano-

 _-Descuide, pero espero que tenga bastantes cosas para los artículos de mañana-_

-Claro señor y por cierto ¿Dónde está usted? Yo tampoco lo he visto y porque me dice que no estoy trabajando-

 _-Y.…yo e.. estoy en ¡una cola de tránsito! Esta muy larga y no avanzan los carros y una de sus compañeras me aviso... Así que ¡Adiós! -_ Colgó de un solo y Carly se ríe un poco y mira lo hermoso que era el paisaje desde allí y una hermosa vista de la ciudad...

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú eres Nagisa-Oneesan cierto? - Carly se volteó y miro a dos chicas, las conocía eran diseñadoras que trabajaban para Asuka y ambas estaban a prueba.

-Carly Nagisa ¿Qué necesitan? - Ambas se ríen descaradamente y ambas con una copa solo que una con champán y la otra con vino en la mano.

\- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste ese trapo mierdoso con el que andas? -

\- ¿Perdón? - No se iba a bajar al nivel de ellas y más por estar insultando tan bello vestido hecho por Asuka Harris.

-Sabemos que eres la protegida del señor Dominic y amiga de Asuka Harris, pero deberían tener vergüenza por alguien con tan poca clase como tú -

-Es la protegida del señor Dominic porque le abre las piernas a Jack Atlas uno de sus amigos de confianza- Aquello su la gota que derramó el vaso, le quería gritar y decirle sus verdades, pero se contuvo ya que no quería armar un escándalo.

-Y debo decir que ustedes son unas expertas en moda cuando se visten peor que las prostitutas de la ciudad-

-Lo dice la cualquiera que deja que se la meta el rey para tener su puesto de trabajo-

-Y me lo dice quien enseña su escote más que las putas en el mundo ¿Porque no te bajas el vestido y muestras tus operados pechos? Tal vez harías más divertida la fiesta es más te pagarían por ello- Ambas estaban rojas de ira y apretaban con fuerza sus copas -Y para que sepan mi talento y dedicación fueron las que hicieron que llegará donde estoy y este vestido en un Harris Legítimo de la serie Luxor, la última colección de Asuka Harris, hecho a mano con seda de la más costosa y detalles finos con diamantes... Pueden decir que es un trapo mierdoso cuando vean a la Señorita Asuka y no sepan reconocer ni uno de sus diseños- Una de ellas dio un paso adelante y Carly le puso el pie y esta cayó al suelo mientras la otra le da una cachetada haciendo tropezar a Carly y caer en un mesero cuya bandeja cayó sobre la chica en el suelo y la chica aún en pie tiró el vino a Carly pero el vino fue para alguien más...

-Se... Se... Se... Señ... Señor Ja...Jack- La chica tiró la copa al suelo y se puso pálida en cambio Jack no se movió sintiendo el vino caer por su cuerpo y manchar su traje Armani blanco.

\- ¡Jack! - Carly sacó un pañuelo de su vestido y comenzó a limpiar un poco el rostro y cuello del rubio -No debiste haberte interpuesto- El rubio no dice nada y luego llega Asuka con seguridad.

-Saquen a estas señoritas de aquí y que no vuelvan a entrar y por mi parte están más que despedidas... Llévenselas-

-No perdónenos señor Atlas y señorita Harris- Les rogaron, pero ya era tarde, seguridad llegó y se las llevó a rastras, el mesero caído fue ayudado por Carly y otro mesero, mientras Jack seguía mojado y sucio.

-Ven pediré una habitación en el hotel y buscare a Johnny para que te consiga algo limpio y seco ya que no puedes seguir así-

-Tranquila en el auto tengo otro traje así que vamos al estacionamiento- Carly se sonroja y levanta una ceja extrañada. -No me mires así, ese es cuando hago mis giras por el mundo, yo el gran Jack Atlas siempre debo estar listo- Ambos salen al estacionamiento y Jack recoge el otro traje y van de nuevo al hotel, pero... Carly lo iba tomando de la mano y no lo había soltado en mucho tiempo, Carly pidió la habitación y ambos llegaron y Carly seguía molesta con él ¿O no?

-Quédate aquí y cámbiate ya que no puedes dejar el evento así por así-

-Prefiero que te quedes conmigo- Jack toma de la cintura a Carly y la besa con ternura, pero la pelinegra quiere repelerlo con todas sus fuerzas -Y bien ¿Me perdonas My Queen? -

-No-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Porque quiero estar molesta contigo Jack ¿Feliz? Además, siempre logras hacer que te perdone -

-Eso significa qué ¿ya estoy perdonado? - Jack sonríe victorioso sabiendo que había logrado su cometido y le roba otro tierno beso a su sonrojada novia.

\- ¡No fue lo que quise decir realmente yo -

-Eres muy mala mentirosa Carly Nagisa- ambos se dan otro beso y la pelinegra se ríe

\- Y tú Eres imposible Jack Atlas- Ambos vuelven a besarse solo que con más pasión hasta con deseo si se puede llamar, sin perder el tiempo Jack comenzó a abrir el cierre del vestido dejando a la pelinegra desnuda de la cintura para arriba teniendo una vista perfecta de la obra de arte frente a sus ojos, con mucha delicadeza llevo el vestido hasta el suelo dejando a Carly solo con sus bragas de encaje negro, Jack gruñó mirando a su novia, pero ella está por cubrirse, pero Jack la detiene.

\- ¡Para! ¡No me veas así! -

-No puedo evitarlo... Eres la mujer más preciosa que he visto en mi vida- Con esas palabras Carly pensó que se vendría sola pero no lo hizo, gimió al sentir como Jack devoraba por completo su pezón hasta dejarlo duro e hizo lo mismo con el otro, el rubio llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Carly mientras esta suspiraba debido al placer que sentía, él acariciaba las bragas de su sonrojada novia sintiendo la humedad de esta prenda y jugaba con su hinchado botón por encima de la tela haciendo gemir a Carly quien se sentía entre el paraíso y el infierno -Eres perfecta Carly... Perfecta y solamente mía- Se movió con más rapidez sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía terriblemente entre sus pantalones, se daba tiempo y gusto en masajear los labios vaginales y su pequeño botón hinchado.

-No.. Jack... Para ¡Nooooo!- Carly tuvo que morderse el labio al sentir aquel atronador orgasmo proporcionado por su amado rey mientras Jack no cambiaba de posición al sentir los fluidos de Carly bañar su mano, su mano libre se fue a sus cabellos para deshacer su trenza mientras lentamente, se iban arrastrando hasta la cama -J.. J.. Ja.. Jack yo...-

-Tranquilizate...- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de quitarle las bragas y los tacones que andaba, no pudo evitar gruñir al ver a Carly tal y como vino al mundo y sentía que ya tocarla con sus manos no sería suficiente así que se quitó aquel sucio traje quedando solo en boxers. Ambos se dan un largo beso y Jack sonríe mirando los hermosos ojos grises de Carly -Bien mi reina ya que yo te he ensuciado permiteme limpiarte- Jack bajo de los pechos de Carly dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a aquella montaña de rizos y se dedicó a limpiar a su reina con ansias... Con hambre, Carly dejo de gemir para gritar al sentir la lengua de Jack enredarse en su clítoris lamiéndolo, la pelinegra se sentía en el mismo cielo sintiendo casi tocar las estrellas pero Jack se detiene contemplando a la obra de arte frente sus ojos, Carly siempre había sido hermosa pero ahora era su adicción pura. Para comenzar ella no era una chica plástica como las miles de modelos que conocía por su carrera como duelista, ella era perfecta con su cabello negro, sus ojos grises ahora oscurecidos por el placer y aquel cuerpo del cual no se daba abasto, termino por quitarse los boxers quedando desnudo ante una fascinada Carly quien besó a Jack dejando salir un gemido al sentir el miembro de Jack rozar su entrada.

-Espera Jack- Lo detuvo Carly quien miraba con preocupación y eso también preocupó a el rubio -¿Tienes protección?- Jack niega y Carly se sonroja -No creo que sea un día seguro para "eso"- Jack se sonrojó ligeramente al saber a lo que se refería- A menos claro que ya quieras traer más reyes al mundo-

-Sí no es contigo, no quiero verte embarazada de nadie más ya que tú eres mía Carly- Carly soltó una solitaria lágrima antes de sentir a Jack entrar con fuerza dentro de ella y comenzar a embestirla con rapidez. El deseo de formar su familia con Carly lo excitaba demasiado y ella no se lo ponía fácil ya que al escucharla gemir cada vez que entraba en ella era suficiente para complacerla por completo-

-Ah.. Ah.. Ah Jack... Por favor más- Jack no dijo nada al escuchar la orden de su amada dándole con más fuerza sintiéndola cada vez más apretada, Jack sentía que iba a explotar pero creía que a su reina aun le faltaba para llegar a el clímax así que no dudo en llevar sus dedos a aquella fricción tan deliciosa y comenzó a acariciar aquel botón hinchado haciendo chillar loca de placer a Carly y vio moverse violentamente los perfectos pechos de su amada por lo que llevo uno de sus duros pezones para darle aun más placer a su amada.

-Carly eres tan perfecta, tan apretada y tan... ¡ngh!- Jack terminó primero dejando su semilla caliente en Carly y ella llegó después al sentirse llena, sintiendo un placer terrible a causa de un atronador orgasmo. Jack no salió de ella hasta que la vio dormirse entre sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente -Te amo Carly, mi reina-

.

Carly despertó en una habitación de hotel notando todo a oscuras, estaba cubierta por una frazada y un par de brazos que la abrazaban y protegían del frío. Luego lo recordó todo, la fiesta, el accidente y el como se perdonaron y luego; encendió una pequeña lámpara y miró a Jack con una gran sonrisa pero ella estaba roja de furia y su puño estaba listo y golpeo sin más a Jack quien despertó a causa del fuerte golpe.

-Como pudiste ser capaz de...- Carly iba a volver a golpearlo cuando Jack deshace su puño y se congela al ver un hermoso anillo connun diamante azul en forma de estrella, unas cuantas lágrimas derramó al saber que significaba ese anillo.

-Quería darte esto ayer pero... Carly Nagisa ¿Aceptas unirte a mí en matrimonio? Prometo cuidarte, llamarte si algo malo pasa, protegerte de la gente que quiera hacerte daño y también...- Jack llevó su mano al vientre de Carly mientras esta aun lloraba de felicidad- Cuidarte a ti y a nuestro hijo y a los que vengan-

-Acepto- Susurró Carly para ambos darse un beso y mirar la hora -¿Crees que ya hayan terminado la fiesta?-

-Sí. Esa fiesta no duraría más de las dos de la mañana- Le responde Jack tranquilo invitando a su ahora prometida dormirse hasta el amanecer...

Puede que no sean una pareja perfecta pero sabían que ahora los problemas los compartirían juntos... Como los reyes de su propio futuro.

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que le haya gustado el lemon y que noten que lo hice enferma ya que tengo la cabeza frita y cero inspiración.**

 **Quiero mandarle un saludo a Camilo Navas por comentar el cap pasado de este fic y para el otro cap viene el Crow×Claris también con lemon así que esperenlo...**

 **Bueno con esto me despido sin nada que aportar así que soy Carol y me despido...**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Carol- Bienvenidos al un nuevo cap del fic.**

 **Hoy veremos si Claris perdonará a Crow y lemon así que ¡Adióóóós! Si no te gusta el lemon y las escenas para mayores de 18.**

 **Grachi- Y lo dice una chica de 14.**

 **Carol- Ya me había preguntado donde estabas pero da igual, por cierto este cap se sitúa dos días después del cap pasado y tambien no será tan intenso como el otro y sin más vamos al cap...**

 _ **Al Diablo el Amor**_

 _ **Capítulo 4- Lemon Crow×Claris (OC)**_

Claris suspiró por tercera vez en poco tiempo. Estaba en el taller trabajando en su D-Wheel y miraba de reojo a los demás que trabajaban allí y también miraba de reojo a Crow quien estaba en una computadora. No sabía como resistía allí con él y verlo como si no había pasado nada, cosa que al principio la indignó.

-¡Oye Claris!- Le habló un rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pidieron una reparación y pensé ¿Puedes ir tú?-

-Claro, dame la dirección y yo iré- El rubio le dio un papel con la dirección y Claris ve de reojo nuevamente a Crow quien seguía como sí nada y sin más, Claris tomó sus herramientas y se fue deseando no ver mas a su novio.

 **(En el lugar donde iba Claris)**

-¿Segura que es buena idea? Sí no se va a crear un gran lío-

 _-Tranquilo Camilo, solo preguntale ciertas cosas y ya, sacale información yo que sé-_

-¿Por qué siempre debo ser tu sebo Astrid?-

 _-Porque es raro que alguien te niegue algo así que, suerte te amo-_

-Y yo a ti mi loca favorita-

Otra vez Astrid era mediadora de parejas, la verdad querría a sus amigas y a los chicos pero con ellos... Era caso aparte y siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

-Hola ¿Camilo? ¿Tu fuiste quien llamó?- Claris estaba confundida al ver al novio de Astrid allí y eso no le daba mucha confianza.

-Sí, Astrid me presta de vez en cuando su D-Wheel pero se ha estado averiando, entonces me dijo que tu podrías arreglarla _"En momentos como estos me alegra que está cosa sí este dañada o sino Astrid me asesinaría T.T"-_

-Ya veo, dejame revisar, haber que pasa- Claris se puso a hacer su trabajo mientras Camilo buscaba la mejor manera de no cagar lo que iba a hacer.

-Dime Claris ¿Has hablado con Crow?-

-No- Respondió de lo más seca y apretando con fuerza la llave que tenía en sus mano -La verdad sigo molesta con él-

-Te entiendo pero, Crow debió tener sus razones-

-Y según tú ¿Cuales fueron esas razones?-

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en si Crow quiere un futuro a tu lado?- La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y se puso a pensar cuando recordó una conversación de Crow con Jack.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Claris estaba en el taller, realizando algunos pedidos de piezas y al terminar escuchó a Crow hablando tranquilo por teléfono._

 _-Sí Jack, quiero que sea para dos personas, buena vista y sea amplio para ambos-_

 _-Veré que te consigo cabeza de pájaro, pero según recuerdo hay un departamento así unos pisos a bajos del mío, hablaré con el señor de aquí haber si sigue disponible-_

 _-Gracias Jack te deberé una grande, la verdad le encantará- Crow se percata de la presencia de su novia y se ríe nerviosamente -Claro Jack, después podrás pagarme y te deberé después si me pides un favor y te encantará... Bueno adiós-_

 _-¿Qué hablabas con Jack, Crow?-_

 _-Sobre cuando me pagará el dinero que me debe de su estúpido café de Blue Eyes Montain-_

 _-Crow ya dejalo, jamás te pagará-_

 _-Eso ya lo veremos- Ambos se dan un beso corto y vuelven a lo suyo..._

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

-¿Y bien Claris?-

-Crow... Debe pensar en otras cosas- Claris volvió a su trabajo y Camilo a sus espaldas se ríe -¿De que te ríes?-

-Entiendo como debe sentirse Crow al ver que estás molesta con él-

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?-

-Sí te soy honesto, a la mayoría nos pasa. Crow no es el primer hombre en la tierra que no pudo ver a su novia el día de su aniversario-

-Eso lo sé pero ¿Cómo que entiendes a Crow?- Ahora la curiosidad picaba la cabeza de Claris queriendo saber a que se refería Camilo.

-Cuando Astrid y yo cumplimos 4 años de ser novios, la deje plantada en un café por todo el día, ella se enfadó mucho, incluso me colgó en la punta de la torre Eiffel, ella se molestó mucho conmigo pero... Al final ambos terminamos pidiéndonos perdón e hicimos una promesa; que no importando que tan grave sea el problema en el que nos hemos metido, siempre vamos a escucharnos y pedirnos perdón si es necesario- Finalizó Camilo dejando a Claris boquiabierta.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy bueno con las palabras y gracias por intentar animarme- Claris hizo los últimos ajustes a la D-Wheel y luego la probó y ésta funcionó -Listo ya funciona y son 190¥-

-Bien y de parte de Astrid, gracias. Le hubiera gustado que ella fuera quien hubiera hablado contigo- Camilo le paga a Claris y ésta lucia más tranquila.

-Bien, ya me voy. Terminó mi turno y ya es hora de ir a casa- Ella enciende su D-Wheel y se despide de Camilo quien suspira al ver a Claris irse.

-Creo que deberé hablar con Astrid y ayudar a Crow-...

.

.

.

-Ya necesitaba un descanso- Dijo Aki mientras mordía su emparedado, estaba con Astrid y Claris hablando de cosas de ellas pero Claris estaba en su requinto mundo después de su charla con Camilo.

-La verdad Yusei no debió de haberse infiltrado a tu departamento e intentar convencerte con su "ofrenda de paz"- Dijo Astrid tomando de su capuchino -Aunque debo decir que es muy bueno cocinando, me gusto su pollo a la cacerola- Una mirada llena de furia por parte de Aki hizo a Astrid reírse -Aunque si hubiera sido una tonta que perdona a alguien a la ligera, con esa comida hubiera hecho borrón y cuenta nueva-

-Al menos Yusei lo intenta- Murmura Claris mordiendo su croissant y bebiendo de su café -Crow me ignora haciendo como si nada y eso...-

-Tranquila, Crow seguramente debe de pensar en como recuperarte, solo que lo está pensando demasiado, los hombres son así- Le respondió Astrid como si fuera de lo más natural y Claris recordó lo que le había dicho Camilo.

 _-"¿Te has puesto a pensar en si Crow quiere un futuro a tu lado?"-_ Claris suspiró y quiso olvidarse de todo, terminó su café y su aperitivo, pagó y se despidió de sus amigas pero realmente no podía concentrarse mucho, llegó a su casa y se tumbó en la cama...

.

-Y bien Crow ¿Ya pensaste en como hacer que Claris te perdone?-Le pregunta Yusei a Crow mientras el primero se pone una compresa en la mejilla.

-Pensé en hablar con ella en el taller pero, creo que dejaré que ella se de cuenta que me extraña y me perdonará- Dijo Crow confiado mientras le daba una copa de ramen a su amigo -Claris luce molesta pero sé que por dentro, se muere por hablar un poco conmigo pero su orgullo no la deja-

-Yo sé que Claris es bastante fúrica al igual que alguien que conozco pero al menos ella no te saca a puñetazos de su departamento-

-Jack y yo te dijimos que ese plan no te iba a funcionar y más que Aki apareció con sus amigos y creo que Astrid te hubiera matado-

-Pero, sé que con algo de trabajo, Aki me perdonará y seremos felices-

-La verdad aunque no quiero detalles, sé que a Jack le va mejor que a nosotros, de la noche a la mañana Carly lo perdonó e hizo borrón y cuenta nueva-

-Jack es una alíen, además seamos honestos, por más mal que Jack trate a Carly ambos hacen como si nada-

-Como sea, creo que ya veré como avanza esto- Crow comió su cena y no pudo evitar pensar en su adorable y astuta pelirroja... Oh sí, ella volvería a él antes de lo que piensa.

.

Ya era jueves, Claris se notaba bastante tensa y no parecía ella, miraba a Crow pero no parecía arrepentirse y fue cuando se daba cuenta que era ella quien lo extrañaba a él y no al revés pero su orgullo no la dejaba acercarse a él.

- _"Debo estar volviéndome loca"-_ Pensó mientras leía un libro en su amplia ventana, se sentía aburrida y quería salir de allí un rato. Llamó a sus amigas y quedaron de verse en una cafetería para hablar, eran las 2 de la tarde y ellas quedaron para después de las 4 pero prefirió arreglarse antes; se puso unos shorts blancos, una camiseta holagada verde y un par de tenis blancos, se hizo una descuidada cola ya que sus rizos caían de vez en cuando en su rostro y se puso su sudadera blanca favorita que le había regalado Crow hace años; al principio se negó a usarla pero se rindió al final. Leyó un poco mas su libro hasta que miró que la hora se acercaba y salió de allí mirando algunas nubes grises en el cielo pero no le importó, llegó a la cafetería de siempre faltando bastante tiempo para que las demás llegaran, pidió un té y se puso a leer algunas notificaciones de su celular hasta que un par de hombres se paran frente a su mesa y la miran con deseo.

-Hola hermosa ¿Esperas a alguien?- Dijo el tipo sonriendole pero a Claris le importó poco y lo ignoró.

-Sí bombón ¿Te importa si nos sentamos contigo?-

-Disculpa pero...- Como si de una invocación divina se tratara, Camilo apareció allí y Claris le hizo una seña y éste se acercó a ella -Me estaba esperando mi novio-

-¿Tú nov...?-Claris golpeó disimuladamente a Camilo en el brazo y él entendió -Sí vine a ver a mi novia a sí que largo- Ambos tipos se alejaron de mala gana y Claris suspiró.

-Gracias Camilo, me salvaste pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Aki me invitó pero veo que ellas no han venido aún- Ambos comenzaron una tranquila charla hasta que llegaron las chicas y sin darse cuenta, Crow estaba sentado unas mesas lejos del grupito espiándolas.

-La verdad creo que si veo a Yusei ahora, lo asesinaría-

-Ya calmate Iza- Le dijo Camilo con cariño a su amiga y ella frunció el ceño -Creo que si llegas a perdonar a Yusei, esto llegara al baúl de los recuerdos-

-¡Oh vamos Milo! ¡Tú dices eso por que tienes suerte porque Astrid te ama lo suficiente para perdonarte!-

-¿Y Yusei no te ama para que digas eso?-Interrumpió Claris tomando de su té -Si Yusei no te amara, creo que jamás te habría pedido ser su novia-

-O pedirte que te cases con él- Intervino Astrid y todas menos su novio la ven extrañadas -Aki, nunca hables cuando no sabes-

-Sí, todo volverá a la normalidad Aki, ya lo verás- Finalizó Carly mientras mordía su galleta y todos se reían. Pronto, después de una hora y media se fueron yendo a sus casas y Claris iba tranquila hasta que escuchó un rayo cerca de allí y una intensa lluvia comenzó, pronto todos en la calle, se refugiaron como podían y Claris intentaba correr pero se terminaba resbalando por el agua y pronto los dos tipos de la cafetería la interceptan y la llevan a un callejón.

-Vaya ¿Tan rápido te dejó tu novio?- Dijo el primero mientras miraba con lujuria a Claris -Oh pero no importa, si te podemos tener aquí con nosotros-

-Sí y pronto nos pediras más ya que sabemos como complacer a las zorras como tú-

-Como si una zorra se dejara tocar por semejantes ascos- Claris se defendió como pudo y dejó incapacitado a uno de los tipos y huyó pero el otro la persiguió, Claris buscaba escapar de ese desgraciado pero se resbala cayendo de espaldas en una calle y ve las luces de un auto acercarse y creyendo que era su fin...

-¡Claris!- Crow la había tomado entre sus brazos logrando salvarla, el auto pasó sin más y a pesar de la lluvia se notaba al tipo que la perseguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Crow? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es mi deber como tu novio cuidarte- Claris al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y a la vez pedirle que la bajará -La verdad, nunca dejaría que algo te pasara. Me preocupa mucho tu bienestar-

-Gracias- Susurró Claris abrazando a Crow mientras la lluvia los mojaba sin más -Y gracias por amarme como solo tú sabes hacerlo- Ambos siguieron en ese abrazo pero había algo de lo que ella tenía curiosidad -¿Cómo sabías que estaría en esto?-

-Admito que Astrid y Camilo son mis cómplices, ellos me ayudaron a saber de ti durante estos días- Confesó él y Claris lo fulmina con la mirada y hace un puchero que hace reír a Crow -Pero creo que al fin quise hablar contigo y pedirte perdón por lo que pasó-

-Ni lo intentes... No pienso escucharte-

-¿Enserio? Que lástima porque me tendrás que escuchar quieras o no- Claris no dijo nada y miró seriamente a Crow -Te juró que todo se me fue de las manos ese día pero fue porque... Porque, quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado y no pasar ni un segundo lejos de ti-

-¿De que hablas Crow?-

-Quiero vivir contigo Claris- Las mejillas de Claris se sonrojaron furiosamente y al escuchar eso, sus lágrimas querían traicionarla -Jack me ha ayudado con ello y conseguí un departamento en el edificio donde él vive. Recuerdo como dijiste que querías que fuera nuestro hogar y se que eso no hará que me perdo...- Los labios de Crow fueron callados por los de Claris por un dulce beso y con eso todos los sentimientos dentro de ambos se aclararon.

-Lo siento Crow, realmente lo siento. Creeme que yo no quería que esto pasara pero al decirme esto yo... No puedo creerlo-

-Oh ¿Entonces me perdonas?-

-¡Nooo!-

-Pero hace un segundo me dijiste que sí-

-Te perdonaré si me compensas esa noche- Crow se sonroja al recordar ese día y lo último que le había lanzado su novia -La verdad me dolió lo que me hiciste y no solo por dejarme plantada sino que me sentía lista para estar contigo porque te amo Crow-

-Bueno...- Un estruendoso trueno hizo a los chicos darse de cuenta que debían irse o se enfermarían horrible -Mejor nos vamos o nos vamos a mojar aun más- Claris no dijo nada y se fueron caminando por las solitarias calles hasta llegar al departamento de la pelirroja, ambos completamente mojados, Claris fue a su cuarto y al volver le lanza una toalla a Crow mientras ella se secaba el cabello pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se miraban y no decían nada.

-Espero que no te moleste lo que voy a hacer- Crow arquea una ceja extrañado pero al ver a su novia semi desnuda de la cintura para arriba solo con su sostén morado, hace que la sangre se dirija entre su cara y sus pantalones.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto Claris?- Dijo Crow en un tono serio aunque no negaba la buena vista que tenía de su novia -Sabes que yo no iniciaré algo que no quieras-

-Estoy segura Crow porque sé que me amas y porque sé cuanto has esperado por esto- Ambos se besaban de forma atragantada, deborando los labios del otro, Crow suavemente mordió el labio inferior de Claris haciendola gemir un poco, una de las manos de Crow se colaron en el interior del short de Claris el cual estaba sumamente mojado debido a la lluvia y sus dedos rozaron sus bragas las cuales estaban más que mojadas ya que Claris se había excitado mucho además de la buena mojada que se habían dado, acarició suavemente esa área mientras bajaba poco a poco hasta su entrada donde lo introdujo lentamente haciendo a Claris jadear con deseo mientras dejaba que aquel dedo entrara y saliera con libertad mientras gemía al compas de que movía las caderas contra aquel dedo con el cual estaba excitando más de lo que ya estaba sin mencionar que llenaba rápidamente su entrepierna de sus propios fluidos.

-Te deseo tanto mi linda Claris- Dijo Crow en un tono ronco con el cual podría embrujar a cualquiera y la mente de Claris estaba nublada... Nublada por el deseo ágonico de estar con él y lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo y tenerlo a su lado ya que sabía que esa sería la mayor prueba que podía darle Crow.

-Yo... Yo tambien te deseo Crow- Ambos volvieron a besarse mientras Crow se deshacía de la camisa y la sudadera de Claris y ella se deshacia de su chaqueta y su playera para tocar aquellos tonificados cuadros y toca su bien esculpido pecho y sus abdominales, Corw abandonó los labios de Claris para posarse sobre su cuello para besarlo pausadamente y llegó hasta su oreja lamiendola para morder el lóbulo de este para seguir bajando hasta las copas del sostén de Claris, ya que estaba estorbando y lo arrogó lejos mientras masajeaba sus pechos y se pegaba como un bebé se pegaba a su madre, lamiendo y chupando los pezones de Claris haciendola gemir en voz alta, no se detuvo hasta dejarlo duro e inflamado e hizo lo mismo con el otro aunque era con cariño ya que al igual que él era su primera vez y mientras que con su mano libre se encargó de desnudarla por completo, mientras Claris hágilmente se deshacia de los pantalones de Crow mirandolo con su boxer era de color negro y era sensualmente pegado dejando a relucir su creciente erección la cual luchaba por salirse de esos boxers, Crow regresó su mano hasta la intimidad de Claris y volvió a introducir su dedo a aquella rosada y virgen entrada haciendola rogar más aunque esto era demasiado para la pobre e inocente Claris que no sabía como había conseguido semejante habilidad su novio para llevarla al paraíso...

-...Espera... Crow detente... Por favor...- Crow no se detiene y sigue hasta hacerla correrse y bañar su mano con sus fluidos, Crow paró momentáneamente para mirar la inocente mirada de Claris quien se sonrojo furiosamente, se volvieron a besar y Claris se deshizo de ese boxer de Claris, quedandose atónita al sentir su... Tamaño pero siguió besandolo para que no sospechara nada pero no sabía lo que seguiría. Crow con algo de fuerza la empuja en la cama y acerca su rostro a la intimidad de Claris quien intenta separarlo e intenta cerrar las piernas pero él fue más rápido y se dispuso a limpiar su desastre, limpió cada gota que ella había derramado sintiéndose dichoso de saber que solo él podría beber de la dulce miel de Claris y nadie tendría derecho de saber la gloria de ser uno con ella ya que ella era suya. SUYA.

Ambos estaban listos, Crow se posó entre las piernas de Claris, acariciando su clítoris mientras la penetraba lentamente ganando un fuerte gemido de placer y de dolor, fue un poco mas lento hasta que Claris sintio su velo romperse y decirle que su posesión más preciada era suya y de nadie más, fue lento sintiendo el cálido interior de Claris apretarlo y acogerlo con gusto, el ritmo fue aumetando hasta que los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban con la lluvia y la cama era el mudo testigo de su pasión desenfrenada, Claris gimió de puro placer mientras envolvia sus piernas alrededor de la caderas de Crow mientras la embestía y se repetían una y otra y otra y otra vez; con cada vez más fuerza y más rápidez haciendo a Claris corear el nombre de Crow entre miles de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros.

-Ah...Ah... Más Crow... Ah... Más rápido... Ah... Ah... Más fuerte... Ah...- Rogó Claris y Crow obedecio llegando a un punto donde todo era perfecto, la cama meciéndose con ello, sus gemidos los cuales no podían se cayados y el sonido de la lluvia de fondo eran la perfecta melodía de su pasión al borde de la locura, Claris se sentiá en el cielo siendo llevada por Crow, el climax se acercaba cada vez más y más cerca, ambos estaban a punto de llegar hasta su climax, estaban sudando mientras las embestidas se volvían tan salvajes que derramaban en el clímax del otro y sin previo aviso ambos llegaron juntos hasta un orgasmo, un fuerte y potente orgasmo, el primero de toda su vida, jadearon exhaustos pero con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros, Crow salío de Claris mientras las besaba de nuevo y le susurraba al oído.

-Te Amo Claris y te juro que no te dejaré ir después de esto- Claris sonrió y lo beso tiernamente y le respondió.

-Yo más Crow, te amo mucho y gracias por compartir esto conmigo- Ambos se abrazaron para quedarse profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos seguían dormidos y el sol alumbraba diciendo que ya era de día, los rayos del sol golpearon el rostro de Claris, obligándola a abrir los ojos encontrándose en su habitación, desnuda y con su novio también desnudo completamente dormido, esto último la hizo sonreír ya que no pensaba que después de 5 días de estar enojada con Crow, éste le daría una de las mejores noches de su vida para pedirle perdón.

-Estás loco mi cuervito, pero gracias por esa hermosa noche- Claris acaricia el rostro de Crow e intenta levantarse de la cama pero siente sus piernas temblar como si fuesen de gelatina, eso la hace reír un poco y siente unos brazos abrazarla por los hombros y sentir los labios de Crow en su mejilla.

-Buenos días mi dulce caramelo rojo-

-Buenos días cuervito-

-¿A dónde tan temprano caramelito? Quiero estar más tiempo contigo-

-Crow, tenemos que ir a trabajar y sabes que odio holgazanear- Un seductora sonrisa aparece en los labios de Crow y Claris se sonroja.

-Bueno pero cuando volvamos tendrás que mostrarme tu piel nuevamente, tu querido novio no te dejará dormir-

-Cla-Claro Crow- Ambos se rieron un poco y Claris suspira -Crow yo... Sí quiero vivir contigo-

-¿Ah?-

-Me parece justo que tú y yo vivamos juntos ahora ya que no quiero estar lejos de ti-

-Pues no volverás a estar lejos de mí, mi dulce caramelo rojo, palabra de Crow Hogan- Ambos se dan un beso largo pero Claris lo separa replicando lo primero que le dijo a Crow.

-De acuerdo mi dulce caramelo rojo y como soy un cuervo caballeroso yo la llevaré al baño ya que puedo sentir sus piernas temblar terriblemente-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Y espero que no te moleste pero podemos compartir la ducha los dos juntos- Claris no dijo nada al sentir a Crow cargarla hasta el baño donde al cerrar la puerta se escucharía un fuerte gemido por parte de Claris porque sí...

Crow la amaba más que a nada y buscaría decirle a diario cuanto la amaba...

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy.**

 **¡Vaya! Volví al hiatus de 3 meses, eso no es bueno pero ya volví al fic que me frió un poco la cabeza pero sigo viva aquí.**

 **Le mando un saludo a Camilo Navas y pues sí, Jack aveces muy en el fondo es muy romántico con Carly y ahora con su bendición.**

 **Y sin más que decir... Soy Carol y me despido.**

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_


End file.
